1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of charging systems for video game controllers.
2. Background Information
Various devices have been devised for charging video game controllers. Such devices typically utilize a carriage or cradle for receiving and supporting the game controller as well as a power supply for providing energy to recharge a power storage device, such as a battery, on the video game controller. The prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 8,143,848, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
Existing devices typically involve a separate structure that is supported in a remote location from the gaming console and requires a power cord that is typically plugged into a wall outlet. The separate structure does not lend itself to compact storage and integrated association with the gaming console. Moreover, the separate power cord adds to the complexity in managing the many power devices that are typically located near a video gaming console, such as additional devices for entertainment, including satellite receivers and digital video recorders. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a device and system which addresses the aforementioned problems and others.